


Chemical

by kaguneko (alittlecoco)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Slice of Life, erwin has some body insecurities, messy sex, they are very soft, they're so fucking married, workout dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlecoco/pseuds/kaguneko
Summary: Basically this began as a joke and then I thought, well, no actually it's no longer a joke to me.  Erwin really likes how Levi smells, and also his very soft body hair.  Levi likes marking his territory (and also working out).  Erwin is soft.part i/infinity of Levi kinda likes getting dirty...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts).



> I said I would, and so I did. I used to run, I miss it something fierce.
> 
> [For the record, Zed didn't ask for this; she's innocent I swear. Well she's anything but innocent, but you catch my drift...] 
> 
> Spoilers: no one's armpit gets fucked... this time.

 

Mornings still made Levi want to crawl back under the covers.

  
The alarm didn’t wake Erwin, it never did. Sometimes Levi wondered how Erwin had made it to work on time before Levi was there to ease him out of bed. He asked once and Erwin had turned faintly pink, saying, “Chasing your ass did a lot for me.” Levi didn’t get a chance to ask about _before_ Erwin caught sight of him that one morning because Erwin decided to hide his unexpected blush in the crook of Levi’s neck, and then he was placing soft, wet kisses across Levi’s collarbones and Levi forgot what they were talking about.

  
He glanced at the curtains, heavy against the chilly grey morning, and then down at their mussed sheets. He wanted to burrow back under Erwin’s arm so badly he could have whimpered. Instead, he ran fingertips across Erwin’s bare shoulders, tracing the fading hickey on his neck, allowing himself a pleased smirk while Erwin couldn’t see it; Erwin’s face was currently mashed into Levi’s pillow, his own abandoned months ago. His heavy breaths were just shy of a snore.

  
Levi’s smirk softened as he bent to stroke a finger along the crease between Erwin’s brows. He caught himself, arranging his lips into a stern line when Erwin snuffled and huffed, rubbing his cheek against the pillow, fine crinkles blooming across his eyelids when he squeezed them tighter against the morning.

  
“Wake up,” Levi muttered. “Your breath stinks.”

  
“You like it,” Erwin groaned and heaved himself over onto Levi without opening his eyes, pulling Levi back into their mess of blankets, burying his face first against Levi’s neck, tongue flicking out along his sleep-salty skin, then wiggling down to grasp Levi’s ribs and nuzzle up under his arm.

  
“Don’t you dare, Smith,” Levi grumbled, though his stomach flipped at the way Erwin rubbed his nose into his soft underarm with a contented sigh. Levi tugged on his hair, trying to ignore how good Erwin’s warm weight felt pinning him to the bed and how his thighs stretched around Erwin’s hips to make room for him to settle. Skin on skin.

  
“Smell good,” Erwin mumbled, inhaling his way across Levi’s chest to his other arm, butting his face up into Levi’s underarm hair. He didn’t seem to notice Levi’s half-hearted tugging on his wild bedhead.

  
“Erwin,” Levi warned. His voice sounded syrupy to his own ears, though, and it would be so easy to guide Erwin’s head to rest against his chest, to tug the covers up around them and listen to Erwin’s breathing even out again against his body. He could hook his ankles behind Erwin’s thighs, hitch him a bit closer…

  
Erwin slid a hand down Levi’s ribs and hunched to be able to stroke at the hair along Levi’s belly, then through the curls between his legs. “You smell good here, too,” he said, gently cupping Levi. He rested his chin on Levi’s chest and blinked up at him with pillow creases lining his face. His fingertips drew tiny circles on Levi’s balls.

  
“Yeah, well you smell like eggs.” Levi reached to wipe the gumminess from Erwin’s eyes with his thumbs. He was growing to fill Erwin’s palm and bit back a sigh when Erwin dragged his hand back up his body to make patterns across his sides.

  
“You like eggs,” Erwin insisted, closing his eyes easily to let Levi fuss before brushing his lips to the center of Levi’s chest.

  
“Not rotten ones,” Levi lied and tried not to arch up into Erwin’s mouth, or rub himself against Erwin’s belly where his cock was hopefully perking up. He ached to guide Erwin’s lips to a nipple and thought of that wet heat made him swallow a moan. “Christ, Erwin, you’re making this so hard.”

  
He felt Erwin’s stomach shiver against him on a laugh.

  
“Don’t laugh.” He thumped Erwin’s ribs lightly and flipped them, pinning Erwin to the bed. “God, you have the shittiest sense of humor,” Levi muttered, brushing Erwin’s hair back from his forehead before shoving his shoulders into the bed.

  
Erwin gazed up with wide puffy-lidded eyes, hair splayed wildly, biting his lips. _Dangerous_ , Levi thought and pulled away from Erwin’s hips when Erwin gave a tiny buck up against him. “We’re going running,” he said firmly. The bed was so warm, and Erwin was _so_ soft beneath him. Levi sighed, pained.

  
“But I’m hard,” Erwin said, looking devastated. He took Levi’s hand gently from his shoulders and guided it to his cock.

  
Levi hid a smile and rolled his eyes. “Hardly.” He squeezed Erwin, feeling the give of his sleepy cock.

  
Erwin’s mouth turned down on something distressingly like a pout.

  
“You can clean me up after,” Levi said and scrambled off Erwin’s hips. Erwin might not be fully hard, but Levi was and if he didn’t move now, they’d never make it out the door. He looked over his shoulder to see Erwin flopped over on the bed with his arms dangling off the edge like he’d reached for Levi as he fled.

  
Erwin grinned. “You say that like it’s for my benefit.”

  
Levi scoffed and held his chin high. “Of course it is.” He flashed Erwin his teeth and said, “You’re getting slow.”

  
“ _Levi_ ,” he heard Erwin groan, laughing, as he padded naked into the bathroom to wash his face and scrub the stale taste from his mouth.

 

 

Levi thought even with him there to prod Erwin awake every morning, it was a miracle both of them made it out the door.

  
Erwin seemed to have no concept of personal space when it came to Levi, and Levi was so damn smug Erwin didn’t act that way with everyone that he still burned up every time Erwin stumbled after him into the bathroom and draped his body around his shoulders, eyes half closed as he rested his chin on Levi’s hair and maneuvered him around the bathroom like a little shield.

  
“Swear to fuck if you get toothpaste in my hair,” Levi said mildly, but he was thinking about how Erwin had gracefully sidestepped their overly tactile neighbor the other day. _Mine_. He leaned back into Erwin’s warm chest and avoided his own reflection.

  
Today, Erwin got toothpaste on his shoulder. Licking it off set them back a good five minutes and a dangerous tussle with the possibility of Levi getting sucked off on the counter.

  
“I’m not running with blueballs,” Levi grumbled, pushing Erwin’s head away. Erwin made that same devastated face and went pliantly at first, then clinging back onto Levi like a satellite.

  
“But Levi,” Erwin said in his lawyer voice.

  
“Save it,” Levi said handing him a warm wash cloth. “Get the shit out of your eyes first.”

  
Erwin tipped forward and put his face in the cloth instead of taking it from Levi, and Levi sighed, terribly aware of the fond smile stretching his lips.  “For fuck’s sake,” he mumbled, wiping Erwin’s face off. Erwin hummed and leaned into his hands. “Can you dress yourself?” he said sarcastically.

  
Erwin looked up with a hopeful expression and water clumping his eyelashes. Levi turned on his heels.

  
Levi layered in double the amount of jogging shit Erwin did, but he still managed to dress himself in half the time. “Erwin, you nearly done?”

  
“Yes, but Levi—” His voice was muffled.

  
Levi turned and crossed his arms. Erwin struggled to tug his spandex undershirt over his chest. Levi addressed Erwin’s trail of dark blond hair and persistently soft navel when he spoke. “What, Erwin.”

  
“Hear me out.”

  
Levi tilted his head, dragging his gaze from Erwin’s curling hair and the subtle swell of his navel. He blinked heat away from his vision.

  
Erwin clasped his hands behind his back, giving Levi a clear view of his flimsy shorts. His shirt was stuck halfway down his stomach and his hair stood on end, eyebrows thoroughly fucked up. Levi could still see that damn trail of hair. His shorts dug into his belly at the waistband and Levi’s own stomach rolled with something warm.

  
Erwin took a deep breath. “Levi, I am horny,” he declared. His mouth twitched, but he kept a straight face.

  
“Oh,” Levi said, taking a step forward. “That so?”

  
Erwin nodded, ducking his head to press his lips to Levi’s hair. He smelled like their bed and toothpaste.

  
“Is it bad?” Levi said.

  
Erwin nodded. “Real bad.”

  
Levi nudged his hips forward until he could rub his pelvis against Erwin’s cock. He was heavy and thick in his gym shorts and Levi had fist his sweatshirt to keep himself from winding up with a soft palmful of Erwin’s waist. Just there, where he never seemed to lose that perfect little roll, no matter how muscular the rest of him was. Levi rubbed against Erwin again and bit his lip. Erwin whimpered into his hair and as his hands moved to grip Levi’s hips, Levi pulled back and said, “Well then, I’d recommend compression shorts.” Then he was darting away, pressing his lips hard against a grin.

  
Erwin’s booming laugh chased him down the stairs, and Levi was still trying to stifle his own snorts and hopeful cock when Erwin crashed down the front steps after him.

  
“You’re getting real slow, Smith,” he drawled and took off down the sidewalk at a gait that was sure to give them both stitches.

  
Running with a boner fucking sucked.

 

 

If it was a wonder they made it out the door, it was even more of a miracle they hadn’t fucked on their front lawn yet. Erwin’s stride ate up Levi’s, but Levi was the better runner, and traffic stops turned into Erwin standing too close, hips hot against Levi’s while he panted heavily and muttered obscenities about Levi’s goddamn calves.

  
About his ass.

  
If no one was around, Erwin wound fingers into Levi’s hair, tilting his head to lick and bite at his sweaty rabbit-quick pulse before loping off, pleased to have a head-start for once, and leaving Levi to growl after him.

  
Usually, though, Erwin was content to chase.

 

 

As it was, they’d always barely make it through the front door before Erwin was on his knees, pressing Levi back against the wood.  This morning Erwin had been particularly persistent, jogging close enough to Levi’s side that Levi would have been snapping with irritation if it were anyone else.

  
“Want you,” he’d huffed into the quiet morning air after crowding close to Levi at an intersection and pressing his lips to Levi’s hair. “Real bad,” he echoed himself.  Levi looked at him out of the corner of his eye and caught Erwin swinging a playful glance sideways, lips twitching on a smirk, but his voice was pulled low and tense.

  
“Yeah? How?” Levi’s own lungs felt tight that morning. He could listen to the soft slapping of their sneakers on pavement and Erwin’s heavy breathing for hours, he thought. Erwin looked so good all red-faced, veins swollen, breath coming in misty clouds. Levi wanted him right there—hot-blooded in the cold air—the smell of Erwin’s sex mixing with the clean morning.

  
“How do _you_ want it?” Erwin shot back. Levi smiled into his sweatshirt collar; he’d bet on the fact that Erwin would be rumbling filth if he weren’t out of breath.

  
Levi waited until they were rounding the corner back to their street to reply. He darted in front of Erwin and turned. Erwin stopped immediately, expression curious and openly wanting, while Levi stepped forward until he was pressed to Erwin’s chest. Erwin’s hands were on his hips in an instant, cold nose sliding along Levi’s damp hairline.

  
“Slow,” Levi said bluntly, turning his face to Erwin’s to nuzzle their cheeks together, neighbors be damned. He was shit at dirty talk, but he felt high on adrenalin and endorphins when he bit Erwin’s jaw and said, “Filthy.”

  
Their sheets needed washing anyways.

 

 

Erwin was rather forceful with the front door, though he handled Levi like spun glass when he nudged him back into the wood he’d just slammed shut. And he was on his knees faster than Levi had ever seen him move on their runs.

  
“ _Levi_ ,” he rumbled, shoving up Levi’s sweatshirt, his undershirt, to bite at his stomach. Erwin’s ragged breath turned his voice to something dark and gravelly, fucked out like he’d already swallowed Levi whole. “I’m so damn _horny_ ,” he growled. His hair had dampened nearly brown where it stuck to his forehead. Levi leaned against the door and pretended his insides weren't flipping under Erwin’s teeth at what he _knew_ Erwin was about to do.

  
He splayed his legs for Erwin and panted, “You said.”

  
“And you made me run anyways.” Erwin looked up through his lashes like he even wanted the sympathy. “Cruel.”

  
Levi rolled his eyes and then lost his breath when Erwin shoved his clothes up further to lick up the middle of his abdomen, over the divot where his ribcage met in a wishbone. He latched onto a nipple and pushed at the shirts again, making a high, needy sound to indicate to Levi he wanted help.

  
“I have to do everything for you,” Levi managed unsteadily, trying to find his voice after Erwin’s whining punched the breath out of his chest. He tugged his shirts up over his head until they were tangled around his elbows and his arms rested against the door above his head.

  
“Yeah,” Erwin panted, and pressed his stiff cock to Levi’s leg. He dipped forward to take Levi’s other nipple between his lips, sucking gently, kneading at Levi’s back and bracing him steady.

  
“You’re like a dog,” Levi had said once. Erwin came growling that afternoon, licking at his pulse points and inhaling his scent, groaning and humping the bed. He seemed to agree shamelessly with Levi’s assessment.

  
Not like Levi wasn’t already aching and dripping in his shorts against Erwin’s ribs. Erwin’s lashes lay thick on his cheeks as his eyes slipped shut and he sighed another shivery moan, lipping at Levi’s nipples and rocking against his leg.

  
Levi was glad it was Saturday because it seemed like Erwin was already halfway gone and Levi was one growling moan away from chasing Erwin for once off that cliff.

  
Erwin nosed blindly across his chest. “ _God_ ,” he groaned, “the way you smell, Levi.”

  
Levi swallowed a whimper, he’d heard that line muttered against his skin a dozen times and it still dragged noises out of his chest. His head knocked back against the door as he spread his legs wider for Erwin, slumping down and letting Erwin hold him up while he licked from Levi’s nipple to his underarm, nuzzling and biting the thin skin on the inside of Levi’s bicep.

  
“The way you _smell_.” Erwin nuzzled his face up into Levi’s underarm. “I want— I want it everywhere.” He didn’t seem to notice his hips still rocking against Levi’s leg when he looked up, dragging his lips against Levi’s chest. “And here.” He slid a hand down Levi’s sweat-slick stomach to catch his fingers in Levi’s waistband. “ _Here_ , Levi.” He mouthed, wet and biting, at Levi’s ribs.

  
Levi couldn’t swallow his next sound.

  
Erwin tugged his leggings down, leaving Levi exposed from his elbows to his thighs. His hands came round to knead unconsciously at Levi’s ass and then he was kissing a sloppy trail down Levi’s stomach to nose at his dark trail of hair.

  
Something dark rolled out of Erwin’s throat when he buried his nose in the thick hair around Levi’s cock. “Yeah,” Erwin groaned, more to himself than Levi.

  
Levi dripped and whined.

  
His voice echoed too loud in the entryway and maybe it mingled with lingering moans from earlier in the week when Levi had to rush Erwin so they weren’t late for work. There was still the shadow of a growl in the corners, left over from when Erwin fisted himself and begged Levi to come all over his chest.

  
Erwin bit his thigh, hard, and picked him up, leaving Levi to squirm against his chest with his knees tangled in his leggings, arms trapped in his shirts, hanging over Erwin’s shoulder.

  
“You fucking bastard,” Levi laughed, glad he was smearing himself all over Erwin’s shirt.

  
Erwin nipped his ass in reply.

 

 

Levi was free-falling off that cliff by the time Erwin toss him onto the bed and undressed him. Taking his time. Like Levi wanted.

  
Erwin pressed him back to the bed with a soft hand on his chest when he tried to squirm. “You said slow,” he said, watching the way the leggings peeled away from Levi’s thighs.

  
“I meant _you_ ,” Levi hissed, jerking when Erwin ducked to lick at the inside of his thigh. “You’re slow.”

  
Erwin nosed his way up Levi’s legs, biting as he went, and Levi tried not to cry, not yet. “Well, then,” Erwin murmured into Levi’s curls, absently, like he wasn’t all the way there. “We’ll _have_ to go slow if that’s the case.” He rubbed his face against Levi’s drooling cock and groaned. “Take pity on me.”

  
The look he gave Levi was so raw and affectionate that Levi moaned loudly, surprising both of them.

  
Erwin's eyes were cloudy and heavy as he said, “Shirts off.” 

  
“Back at you,” Levi managed, yanking his shirt off his elbows. The relief at having his hands free made him squirm, boneless, eyes slipping shut. Wet kisses to his stomach made him shiver and press up into Erwin, fingers wrapping in thick, damp hair.  Erwin hummed his pleasure when Levi lifted his arms above his head, arching for Erwin, legs wrapping around thick hips like he’d wanted to do when they’d woken. He doubted very much, as Erwin showered his chest with kisses and nuzzles and licks, that skin-to-skin contact would ever stop making his belly roll hot with butterflies and stunned pleasure.

  
“Oh.” Levi grasped a pillow when Erwin took one of his nipples between his lips. “ _Oh_.”

  
Erwin rumbled another hum in response, suckling gently enough to break Levi, hands kneading at Levi’s skin. He always did that, Levi thought for a fleeting moment, kneaded while he suckled, but then Erwin was moaning and rolling his other nipple with his tongue and Levi's toes curled.

  
“Oh, oh, _fuck_.” He tried to find words, but that persistent little swell of Erwin’s stomach pressed against his cock and he whined instead. “Come _on_.” His breath sounded like a whistle.

  
Erwin pulled back to look up at him. “I’m just doing what you wanted,” he drawled in a tone like molasses, so deep, Levi’s chest vibrated sympathetically. His lips were slick and red, like his flushed face, and they twitched up at the corners. “Aren’t I pleasing you, Levi?” He rubbed his cheek to Levi’s chest.

  
“Yes,” Levi hissed. “You needy bastard.” That tugged at his brain, though. Something at odds with Erwin’s confident arousal and low teasing.

  
Erwin smiled and then his hands were curving around Levi’s ribs, delicately, holding him still while he pressed a kiss into Levi’ damp underarm hair. Levi twitched. Erwin dropped another kiss before nosing at downy hair, then dragging his nose along Levi’s sensitive skin on the underside of his bicep. Levi’s breath hitched and he couldn’t stop the moan from slipping out.

  
“Erwin,” he sighed.

  
Erwin groaned.

 

"More," Levi whimpered. He pushed himself up into Erwin.

 

Erwin broke.  "Oh, god," he groaned, eyes squeezed shut.  His hips began to rock against Levi, cock nudging Levi’s ass.  Helpless little humps.  Levi’s arms shook above where Erwin buried his face and kissed him, covering himself in Levi’s scent, nipping across his chest to do it again on the other side. “So good,” he breathed, lashes fluttering, nose crinkling. His lips were swollen, puffy.

  
It was filthy.

  
Levi lasted until Erwin licked him. A long, slow swipe.

  
“Fuck!” he gasped, hips jerking. His hands were in Erwin’s hair before he knew he was moving. “Come _on_ ,” he begged, desperately wet and worried he’d come thrusting against Erwin’s soft, soft belly.

  
Levi tugged Erwin’s face to his and Erwin met him gasping. Levi could smell himself all over Erwin’s face, and Erwin kissed him open-mouth and sloppy, wrapping his hands in Levi’s hair and working his hips, rubbing himself on the bed between Levi legs, on his thigh, dragging the wet head of his cock along Levi’s skin and he whimpered ceaselessly.

  
“Levi,” he moaned, peppering damp kisses across Levi’s cheekbones. Levi rolled up into his belly and reached to grasp Erwin’s ass, hitching him closer. Erwin groaned low, “Oh, oh— _Levi_.” He rocked his hips and whined.

  
Levi nuzzled Erwin’s face, “There you go,” he murmured. His fingers sank into soft skin and muscle. Fine stretch-marks etched under his fingertips. One hand slid to palm at Erwin’s soft waist, and he couldn’t tell if he smelled like Erwin or if Erwin smelled like him.

  
Erwin shied away from Levi’s palm for a moment, and Levi’s brain finally made the connection, and then he was pressing into Levi, pushing his ass into Levi’s hand, his belly to Levi’s pelvis, stubborn love-handles into Levi’s palm and Levi was gone, gone, _gone_.

 

 

Erwin opened him slowly, with wet licks and whines, face scarlet and smeared with Levi’s precum.

  
“You’re filthy,” Levi sobbed, trying to sound stern, when Erwin slipped his tongue into Levi’s body, nose pressed into Levi’s sticky curls. Erwin just rolled his eyes shut in time with a moan.

  
Levi had to pull him up before Erwin came on the sheets, licking him wide, thumbs hooked to hold him open.

  
“You’re not that big,” Levi panted.

  
Erwin laughed and wiped his mouth. “Slow, remember?” His voice was gravel.

  
“You’re gonna come in two seconds,” Levi huffed, eyeing where Erwin’s cock hung red and slick.

  
Erwin was already lining himself up, biting the inside of his cheek when he said, “Bet you come first.”

  
“What—” Levi’s voice hitched as Erwin pushed his head in. “What do I get?” He gripped the base of his own cock.

  
“Breakfast?” Erwin hovered over him, arms shaking slightly. He struggled to keep his eyes opened and Levi struggled not to smirk as Erwin held off from thrusting all the way in. The anticipation made his spine flare hot, gathering sparks at the base, just below at the place Erwin was about to fill. It was a better high than he got running.

  
Levi clenched.

  
Erwin huffed and his hips bucked. “And a massage.”

  
Levi pulled Erwin’s head down to nudge the tips of their noses together. Then his heels at the small of Erwin’s back guided him in, slowly so he felt every sinking inch and every bit of Erwin’s punch-out gasping on his lips.

  
Levi swallowed hard. “Don’t be stupid.” He could feel Erwin breathing hard, stomach expanding and contracting frantically against him. He brushed Erwin’s sweaty hair back. “I just want you to feel good,” he mumbled, losing the game.

  
“Oh, Levi.” Erwin squeezed his eyes shut and gathered Levi in his arms, cradling his head. He buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck where Levi knew his scent was sharp. “I do,” he said. His hips moved erratically, but the heavy drag was enough to make Levi shake. “I do,” he moaned. “Levi, you smell so good.” Erwin bit Levi’s shoulder and Levi shuddered out a cry, cock jerking with a hot little trickle of precum. “You feel _so_ good.”  Erwin groaned and growled, rubbed himself shamelessly against Levi, hips hitching, shoving Levi up across the bed like he could drive just a little closer if he ground his hips a little harder.

  
Erwin came first, by half a second, with a moan that sounded a lot like a wail.  He cupped his hand around the head of Levi’s swollen cock to catch Levi's orgasm, making more tiny noises at the feel of the pulses against his palm.

  
“You’re fucking filthy,” Levi whispered when Erwin licked his own hand clean.

  
“You like it,” Erwin said simply before proceeding to lap Levi’s shivering stomach spotless as well.

  
When he was satisfied, he laid his head on Levi’s belly, just below his ribs so his head moved a little with the beat of Levi’s heart. Levi rolled his eyes and stretched. He felt so gritty and sticky, he might never get clean again. There was cum cooling between his legs and lube everywhere, but the long lines of Erwin’s back muscles looked beautiful, shiny with sweat, and Levi liked to watch his ribs move when he breathed. That thought tugged at his brain again.

  
Levi cleared his throat. “Erwin,” he tried. “Remember, a few weeks ago, I think. I asked how you used to get out of bed?”

  
Erwin nudged his face into Levi’s heartbeat. “Maybe,” he hedged.

  
“What did you mean?” Levi carded his fingers through Erwin’s hair. His sigh made Erwin’s head bob.

  
“I mean you’re good for me. Stale donuts? Not so much.”

  
Levi frowned and reached to grasp Erwin’s chin, tilting his face gently. Erwin rolled unto his stomach next to Levi, resting his cheek on Levi’s chest and craning his neck to look up.

  
“I like your stripes,” Levi said, thinking of stretch marks under his fingers. Golden skin, faint freckles, and white stripes. Maybe Erwin would let him trace them all. He couldn’t believe he’d gone so many months without tracing them.

  
Erwin smiled, wry. “You’d have felt so bad for me. God, you should have seen the first time I tried to run. I’m surprised no one called an ambulance.”

  
Levi’s heart felt overfull and it hurt. “I wouldn’t have,” he said honestly.

  
Erwin glanced away, pressed his lips to Levi.

  
“Seriously, Erwin, I let you lick my armpits, you think I give a fuck?”

  
Erwin huffed. “You like that.”

  
“I like the stripes, too.”

  
Erwin paused. “Stripes,” he said, “is a nice way of putting it.”

  
“I’m not nice.”

  
Erwin’s mouth was curving up. He lifted his head. “You are.”

  
Levi scoffed, swallowed something too much like a snort of laughter. “I’m not. That’s a disgusting thing to say.”

  
“You know what else is disgusting?” Erwin’s eyes were so alive, Levi couldn’t help but resign himself. He raised his arms over his head and didn’t bother to hide his laughter when Erwin buried his nose in his underarms.

 

 

  
“I know what I want,” Levi said after breakfast. Erwin was walking by with an armload of bedlinen. It made Levi ache for some reason.

  
“Oh?” Erwin sounded amused.

  
Levi padded after him to their cramped laundry room. The entire house smelled like maple and bacon; Erwin still made too much food. “Yeah. Since I won.”

  
Erwin dropped the linens into a basket and turned, eyebrows raised. “You won, did you? Barely.”

  
Levi glanced at the hunch of his shoulders and the silvery hairs at his temples. He shrugged. “I want that massage.”

  
Erwin smiled.

  
“I wanna give it, though.”

  
Erwin blinked. Levi grinned and then he was getting picked up for the second time that morning and dumped onto a very clean bed.

 

 

 

Erwin did let Levi trace across his freckles and moles. Levi kissed the stretch marks crisscrossing his thighs, his waist, his ass. His sides shivered when Levi stroked along his ribs, and he sighed so deeply when Levi sank his fingers into his thigh muscles that Levi cursed himself for not doing this sooner.

  
Erwin’s eyes were closed and give of his body under Levi’s fingers was so intimate that Levi found himself hard and aching while he traced his way from mark to mark. Levi pressed against Erwin, unable to help it, until Erwin smiled over his shoulder. “I can feel you squirming,” he said, voice warm and sleepy.

  
“I’m fine,” Levi said, and dug his fingers into Erwin’s ass again. He bit his lip. God, it looked good.

  
Erwin pushed back into his hands. “Go for it,” he said.

  
  
Levi panted, watching himself slip between Erwin’s ass cheeks, his head peaking in and out of the thick muscles, wet and mesmerizing. Erwin groaned softly, encouraging, while Levi kneaded him, pushed between his cheeks until he came with a low moan in the dip of Erwin’s back.

  
Erwin didn’t mention dirtying the sheets when Levi rolled him over and stroked him slowly until he came all over his own perfectly soft navel.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this, but I wrote it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin sees a graceful runner and decides to get in shape. Mike is wonderful.
> 
> **Erwin has some body image issues. I think they're mild, but if you're triggered at all by that I totally understand and maybe give this a miss. Protect yourselves, sweethearts. This isn't really nec. because that's the beauty of pwp. Plot?? Nah.
> 
> **slight age gap? Levi's in his late 20s and Erwin is mid-30s.

 

The first fifteen minutes of being awake were touch-and-go, always. Everything was too loud, too cold, too _sharp_.

  
And the weight the day threatened to keep Levi in bed.

  
Papers and exams sat heavy on his chest while exhaustion dragged at his heels. Maybe he could outrun it. Or he could press back into the pillows he’d heaped along the bed, up against the wall, rolled over and bury his face.

  
Levi put his fingers to his throat, counting out his pulse. One and two and three and four. At ten he’d get up.

  
At ten heartbeats, he did. He threw back the covers, hissed at the chill, and kept on counting the entire time he tugged on clothes.

  
Levi’s nose was dripping before he even made it outside and now he didn’t have an excuse to ignore his emails, his schoolwork, his job, but _god_ that feeling when his muscles were warm and thrumming and his feet were flying was enough to crawl out the door for. Barely.

  
He counted his footsteps while he ran. One and two and three and four.

  
One day at a time. Then another and another and another. They sure did pile up.

 

* * *

 

 

It was so early it was barely light outside and Erwin felt like he’d had a hangover for the last fifteen years straight. Last week, he’d found few silver hairs at his temples and felt just a mild twist in his gut over it. He wasn’t exactly surprised.

  
His back ached as he wandered into the living room, absently staring out the window at the street. Fog rose off the lawn and the grass looked silvery in the grey light. It was pretty enough to catch Erwin’s fading attention. He pressed his mug of coffee to his cheek, hot and so good against his throbbing head, and he thought the donuts he’d brought home from the office still tasted alright. Small wins.

  
He was running late and he’d have to hurry if he wanted to shave, but goddamn the trial was a rough one, and the morning outside looked so watery clear and cool that Erwin couldn't help but feel a little lighter. Mornings were quiet when the rest of the day was violently busy. While he watched the fog drift, working desperately through the sugar and caffeine in his hands, a lithe figure ghosted past his house. His feet moved like he was dancing rather than running and feathery black hair fluttered when he tossed his head and rolled his shoulders in time to his music, smiling faintly.

  
Erwin’s heart twisted more over the runner than it had over his grey hairs. Erwin’s stomach seemed heavy with donut, tight against his sweats, and all at once he felt stale. He scrubbed his teeth, and in the shower he poked at his stomach and wondered who’s thighs were attached to his body. He pinched them. He didn’t remember them being so soft.

  
The snug fit of his pants seemed to be constricting tighter by the moment when Erwin cleared his throat in the office later that morning. “Say, Mike." He thought his voice sounded like a shout.

  
The paralegal glanced up, taking the coffee Erwin had picked up on his way into work with a brief flash of teeth. Erwin took a sip of his. God, it was bitter without sugar.

  
“You still going to the gym?” he asked, leaning nonchalantly against Mike’s desk. He was suddenly hyperaware of how thick his thighs felt biting into the wood.

  
Mike nodded. “Still got a pass, too. If you’re looking to come along, that is.” He took a huge gulp of the sugary drink Erwin brought him. Erwin tried not to wonder how he looked so fit and drank that shit.

  
“Yeah, I’d like that,” Erwin said. He was blushing.

  
Mike didn’t mention it. “I’m going after work today,” was all he said.

  
Erwin thought of the runner, the way his slender legs looked flying down the street, and nodded. “Can I come?”

  
“Course you can.”

  
 

Erwin’s body rebounded from the cold pizza and leftover donuts in a way that made him feel slightly better about his premature greys. Although, the first time he ran he thought he was going to have a heart attack and wavered with every wheezing step between praying he didn’t cross paths with that runner, desperately hoping he _might_ , though anything he tried to say would probably get lost in his pathetic panting. What _did_ he plan to say?  It was confusing and terrifying and his thighs ached for days after.

  
Erwin started getting up earlier when he still hadn't seen that beautiful runner after three weeks. Maybe he'd changed routes, Erwin fretted. Mike’s mustache twitched when he said Erwin was looking good, real good, and Erwin told him to shut it.

 

When he did finally bump into _him_ , Erwin was so busy acting like he was in shape that he sprinted right past the man only to get overtaken on the next block when he doubled up with a cramp.  The runner stopped to ask if he was alright, head tilting as he took an earbud out, feet moving restlessly.  

  
Grey.  

  
He had grey eyes and thin lips that looked like smiles didn't come easy.  Except Erwin had seen him smile once, that first morning.  He debated laying down to die, but instead calmly decided that would embarrass them both, and waved the runner off with a violently shaking hand.  It took Erwin a month to ask for his number.

  
Erwin wasn’t one to turn down a workout buddy.  That was what he told Mike when he was just bursting to tell someone, anyone he held the runner's number, right there in his own phone between his actual hands. Mike nodded solemnly. “Course,” he said. His entire mouth twitched that time.

 

His name was Levi.  Levi, with his kind eyes, bitten back smiles, and his quiet rusty voice.  When they ran together, he smelled like clean mornings and musky sweet sweat that made Erwin long to bury his face between his legs. It had been a long time since Erwin had so achingly longed to please a partner. Not that Levi was his partner. Levi was just his neighbor from a few blocks down, just his jogging partner. He was going to teach kindergarten and everyone would fall in love with him and Erwin hopped Levi remembered him fondly when he found a better person to run with.

 

 

“Are you…” Erwin paused when Levi told him what he was studying. “Ah, is this your first degree?” Suddenly he felt old and fat and creepy as hell.

  
Levi huffed quietly. Erwin had noticed he breathed in time with his steps, but this was different. He glanced sideways and saw Levi’s mouth twist.

  
“Nah. Or well, it is.” Levi sped up a little.

  
Erwin lengthened his stride to keep pace. He was careful not to point out how much longer his stride was compared to Levi’s, especially when Levi could run circles around him hours after Erwin had laid down wheezing.  "Levi?" he panted.

  
“I’m old,” Levi said in a completely neutral tone.

  
Erwin snorted. “Okay, sure. I’m ancient then.” He was hyperaware of how tight his shirt was on his waist. Mike had said it fit well, but Erwin wasn’t sure now.

  
Levi scowled up at him. “Watch where you’re going,” he said and rolled his eyes.

  
Erwin narrowly avoided a mailbox.

 

 

He tried not to, but sometimes when he showered, he braced himself against the wall, whole body shuddering, and came in hot spurts thinking with desperate want,  _God I would treat you so right, Levi_. It was hard not to keep thinking of Levi after they parted ways, but Levi stopped listening to music around the time they coincidentally met each morning on their runs, so maybe that was alright.  Levi had perfect legs, and smelled like home and sex and something Erwin wanted to bury himself in, and sometimes on their runs, Erwin wasn’t sure if he was having a heart attack from overexertion or because winning a rough laugh from Levi made his heart stutter. Tripping was a genuine danger. Erwin didn't stand a chance.  He was okay with it.

 

  
“So, you’re old,” Erwin said, a few days after Levi told him he was going to school to teach.

  
Levi didn’t answer for a few moments. “Not as old as you,” he said.

  
Erwin caught his faint smile and wanted to kiss it to fullness. “True,” he huffed.

  
“Twenty-eight,” Levi muttered a block later.

  
Erwin’s steps slowed. He was laughing which was certainly the reaction, judging by the look on Levi’s face. “That’s… Levi, you’re— That’s not old.” He stopped to face Levi.

  
“Old for what I’m doing.” Levi looked away, standing with his legs splayed and arms crossed. "And old for being a fucking barista."

  
Erwin shook his head, still smiling. “It really isn’t.” He longed to run a hand through Levi’s hair and tell him he was doing just fine. "And you won't be a barista much longer."

 

 

  
Levi had coffee with him that morning. He sat awkwardly at Erwin’s kitchen table, expression slightly pained while he chugged the coffee in one go.

  
“Jesus, easy there.” Erwin was keeping his hands around his mug because the way Levi smelled in his kitchen mixed with the coffee and rusty cold air smell was a lot more than he’d bargained for.

  
“I prefer tea,” Levi rasped, wiping his mouth with a wince.

  
“Oh god, Levi, you didn’t have to drink the coffee.” Erwin was leaning forward, fingers twitching. He was going to lose this one. Levi looked so tiny curled up in his wooden chair. His hair stuck to his forehead and the flush on his cheeks reminded Erwin of peaches and sex and, god, he was losing this battle. "I just figured, you know, being a barista meant you liked it."

  
Levi shrugged. “I wanted something hot.”

  
“I don’t have tea,” Erwin said, chagrinned.

  
Levi’s mouth softened. “Yeah, you didn’t seem like a tea kinda guy. It’s fine. I didn’t puke.” He flashed the nearest thing to a grin Erwin had seen on him. “Close call, though."

  
“Jesus,” Erwin said again.

  
Erwin bought tea on his way home from work. Five different kinds. He got lost in a daydream of Levi trying all of them with a real smile on his face, telling Erwin he did a good job, and Erwin nearly drove to Levi’s apartment instead of his own house accidentally.

  
That night Erwin got off thinking about burying his face between Levi’s legs and what Levi would sound like moaning what a _good job_ he was doing.

  
In the end, that was what did it. Erwin felt like he ought to tell Levi to tell him he wanted to kiss him when he made that surprised little sound of pleasure when Erwin showed him the teas he bought. And Erwin felt guilty every time he let his hand wander down over his belly to his cock and imagined it was Levi’s.

 

  
“Mike,” he said while they were lifting weights after work. “I’m gonna tell him.” 

  
Mike smiled. A real wide one. “I think that’s a good idea,” he said.

  
Erwin swallowed. “I’m gonna miss him.”

  
Mike shook his head. “Don’t say it like you’re going to lose him.”

  
Erwin had already lost. Levi was always just a bit faster than him, despite being a head shorter at least. But he smiled at Mike and said, “Alright.”

 

 

He enjoyed one last run and braced himself, soaking up Levi’s pink cheeks and perfect ass and the way he closed his eyes and buried his nose in the mug Erwin gave him with a tiny sigh. Like Erwin had given him more than a fucking mug of tea. Erwin would run a lot of miles for sighs like that.

  
He walked Levi to the door like he did every morning now. When he opened his mouth to speak, though, he could only manage a silent huff of air.

  
“Erwin?” Levi stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned. He looked a lot like the first time he stopped to ask if Erwin was okay, head tilted, eyebrows crinkling above kind grey eyes.

  
Erwin sighed. “I’m thirty-four,” he said.

  
Levi’s frown deepened. “Okay,” he said slowly. “You’re old, we established that.”

  
Erwin smoothed a hand down his front. Levi watched him, gaze catching where Erwin pressed against himself, conscious of his body for the first time in a while. “I like this,” he said, desperately trying to remember how he’d planned to explain to Levi that he—that he… “I like you,” he said and then cringed, because he sounded outrageously immature for an old man.

  
Levi blinked. “I mean, I’d kind of figured. Seeing as you run with me every day.”

  
“Oh,” Erwin breathed. “No,” he said, “I mean like.”

  
“You mean like what?” Levi looked at him with soft curiosity, though his hands were fisted in his sweatshirt.

  
“Like I want to get coffee with you outside of my house,” Erwin said.

  
Levi’s lips twitched in a way that reminded Erwin of Mike. “I don’t like coffee,” he said.

  
Erwin’s heart sank.

  
Then Levi crossed the distance between them and thumped into his chest face first, not at all with his usual grace. He muttered something in Erwin’s shirt.

  
“What?” Erwin watched Levi’s head shake slightly against his own rapid heartbeat.

  
“Can we get tea instead?” Levi mumbled.

  
Erwin finally let himself run his hands up through Levi’s hair to cup the back of his head, holding him to his chest, and he wished he was leaning against a wall because his legs felt unstable. He looked down at the dark little head pressed up against him and said, feeling a little like he was having an out of body experience, “Levi? Can I kiss you?”

  
Erwin felt sturdy fingers grasping at his waist, digging into the skin there a little. Then Levi’s face nodding against his chest.

  
“Yeah.”

  
Kissing Levi turned out to be a messy affair. It was soft, thin lips and a gasp, then teeth and tongue and Erwin wound up with wet kisses all over his face and his nose buried in Levi’s neck where he licked and bit until Levi made a wounded noise and pushed him away.

  
“I can’t walk home like this,” Levi muttered. He was visibly hard in his leggings and it was all Erwin could do not to fall to his knees.

  
“Right,” he managed. “I’ll…drive you home.”

  
“Or I can shower here.”

  
“Jesus christ.”

  
When he drove Levi home after all, Levi’s hair smelled like his own shampoo and his lips were damp and shower-warm.

 

“Take it it went well,” Mike said when Erwin forgot to bring coffee to work for them.

  
Erwin cleared his throat. “Sure seems like it.”

  
Mike bought him a hot chocolate at lunch and Erwin didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty licking whipped cream from the lid.

  
  
Although when faced with Levi’s perfectly bitable thighs and hipbones that peaked out when he stretched, Erwin tried very hard to ignore the fact that his stomach just wouldn't tone.  And his ass still wobbled. Levi's didn't wobble.  He fought a flush the first time Levi saw him naked.  He stood there all brave and tiny, dripping water because he'd borrowed Erwin's shower after a run and simply refused to get dressed after.  Erwin calmly acknowledged he was in love.  

  
Later, as Levi sank his teeth into the soft skin at Erwin’s navel and moaned, squirming his hips against Erwin’s bed, Erwin buried his hands in soft black hair and figured maybe it was just as well it wouldn't tone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
On Sundays, Levi didn’t make Erwin go running. Sometimes he woke him slowly with kisses and nuzzles, rubbing his cheek to Erwin’s shoulders, squirming against his thigh, kissing Erwin’s eyelids and biting back a laugh at the face Erwin made until Erwin flipped him onto his back and rolled their hips together.

  
This morning, he let Erwin sleep, and padded down to the kitchen to make tea and see if they had any food at all to eat today. They didn’t, so Levi shrugged on one of Erwin’s massive coats and headed to the front door in his sweats and a beanie and the fur lined boots Erwin had given him for his birthday.

  
He paused, standing at the open front door with his hand still on the knob, and sighed, thinking of Erwin between his legs yesterday, imagining the front steps shaking with morning after morning of Erwin chasing him out the door.

  
And the footprints across town, intersecting and crisscrossing, ghosts of giggles at traffic stops. Backsteps through moans and whines and Erwin on his knees, in the entryway, in front of his couch, pushing frantically into Levi on his bed, holding his arms above his head and burying his nose in Levi’s damp underarm hair. Levi could still hear the first low groan of “ _God Levi, I know you like smelling yourself all over me._ ” He'd gotten off to the memory of that for weeks. While Erwin probably thrust into his own hand with his nose shoved into briefs Levi left in his room. Or maybe he rubbed himself against a pillow and pretended it was Levi.  

 

Levi bit his lip because he did, god, he loved it. Like he was a fucking cat marking and scenting and rubbing, and Erwin howled like dog when Levi arched his back and cried. _Mine_. Levi knew somehow that bedroom would hold the way they loved long after they were gone. 

  
Because places held onto things the way Levi’s thighs would forever know exactly how far they had to stretch to fit around Erwin’s hips and how much of Erwin’s ass Levi could squeeze in his palm.

  
Levi closed the front door and crawled back into bed, letting a very sleepy Erwin pull layer after layer of clothes off.

  
“Why are you wearing so many clothes?” Erwin murmured against his chest where he’d inevitably wound up, running his sleep-puffy lips over Levi’s nipples.

  
“Why don’t we ever have food in the house?” Levi gasped.

  
Erwin looked up with a slight frown. “I cook too much, don't I.”

  
Levi smiled, thinking of Erwin spread out on the bed yesterday while Levi massaged him, full like a puppy with slightly bowed out sides because, it was true, he cooked too much and still ate more than he needed to refuel. He'd figure it out, though. And if he didn't, Levi didn't mind at all. “It’s fine,” Levi said, giving a tiny thrust of his hips up against Erwin. He hooked his ankles behind Erwin’s thighs and hitched him closer. “C’mon, I’m horny.”

  
“Oh, so it’s fine when _you_ wake up horny.”

  
Levi gave a high, theatrical moan and arched his back.

  
“Oh,” Erwin breathed. “Okay, yeah, it’s fine.” He reached to rub a thumb over Levi, smearing his swollen head with his own wetness. “You fight so dirty.”

  
“You like it,” Levi squirmed and panted, “ _You’re_ filthy.”

 

Erwin brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked it clean. He smiled, half-asleep and gentle.  "Yeah," he said and ducked to trail sloppy kisses across Levi's chest, down his belly, to kiss the head of his cock as delicately as if he were kissing Levi's lips.

 

Levi sighed and whined and spread his legs wide around Erwin's shoulders. He bit his lips as he watched the mound of Erwin's body under the covers where Erwin ground his hips into the bed and moaned around his cock.  " _Erwin_ ," he cried.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give Levi that counting tick a lot, don't I...  
> Anyways, have a half-baked au where Levi combats depression with running and Erwin's working on his body image but is still sort of confident and uh, I love Mike a lot. I'd written most this when I wrote the pwp in the last chapter, but it didn't fit the vibe so it got it's own chapter... though there were hints of it?
> 
> KINDERGARTEN TEACHER LEVI

**Author's Note:**

> God there's a backstory and everything. I spent too much of my life on this verse.
> 
> *gently hands you all my kinks*


End file.
